Marvel: World of Superheroes
'(Feel free to fix any grammatical and spelling errors. But please don't make any other types of edits without my permission. With that out of the way, please enjoy) :] ' '''Marvel: World of Superheroes '''is a game coming out for the PS4, Nintendo Switch, PC, Xbox One, and Wii U. The game follows the adventures of the Marvel superheroes such as: '''Iron Man, Spider-Man, the Hulk, Captain America, Wolverine, '''and so so much more! This game will have a Story Mode and on Online Mode. Both of them have their fair share of numerous things to do. However, the game also features an Open World for both modes. The Open World in this game is similar in many ways to ''Grand Theft Auto V's Open World. This game in general is very much like the Lego Marvel Superheroes series, albeit the characters are in 3D and not Lego and there is a true genuine Open World. Characters The playable characters of this game consists of the superheroes, supervillains, and supports of the Marvel franchise. Most of these characters have special abilities of their own i.e. Captain America throwing his shield at enemies or Thor using his lightning to attack. Many of these characters have alternate costumes as well. You may catch Spider-Man wearing a black and white suit rather than his normal red and blue suit. Be advised! There are a TON of characters in this game to play as and many of them are unlockable and secret. Here is the roster excluding the secret characters (zoom in if you need to). Story The story is episodic but non-mandatory. The player is free to explore the Marvel world if they wish. However, as the story progresses, more areas will be unlocked for the player to explore as well as new characters, vehicles, and gear. The story sees the superheroes doing their normal heroic bouts while an old foe is coming up with a scheme in the background. The story can be played either solo or co-op (2-players). There are 20 story mode levels in total. Captain America: Dreamcaster 'Captain America: Dreamcaster '''is the first of three DLC packs that will be released after the game's launch and it features an all-new and shorter story revolving around Steve Rogers as Captain America. It also adds new characters, locations, side missions and vehicles to the mix. The season pass costs $41.99 USD while each individual pack costs $15.00 USD. ''Mutants & Inhumans '' '''Mutants & Inhumans '(''Inhumans & Mutants ''in some other countries) is the second of three DLC packs to come out for the game. The story involves the uprising of the Brotherhood of Mutants & Inhumans. It adds new characters, new vehicles, and one new locale to the mix. The season pass costs $41.99 USD while each individual pack costs $15.00 USD. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Imperium '' '''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Imperium '''is the third and final DLC pack to come out for the game. This time, the story revolves around Coulson and his team of agents solving the mystery of where the Imperium Guild is. New characters, side missions, vehicles, and locales are added to the mix with this pack. The season pass costs $41.99 USD while each individual pack costs $15.00 USD. Open World When players aren't participating in the Story Mode, they are automatically put into Open World and start in New York City. Players can travel across different locales by either flying up into the sky or travelling on the Bus. Here the player is free to explore the world, interact with NPCs, participate in events, and even create havoc. There will also be a day-night cycle for most of these locales. Players also have the freedom of choosing whatever character they want to play as, superhero or supervillain. Just as long as they're unlocked of course. Interacting with certain NPCs could start either an '''errand '''or '''side mission. Errands are quick and usually easy things to do to help people. Whether it be escorting them somewhere, protecting them from a villain or villains, or getting something for them. Whenever players complete these errands, they'll earn Marvel Coins, the game's currency. Marvel Coins can be used to purchase new characters, costumes, vehicles, and locales. Errands along with Events are randomly-generated. Events are just that, events. They take place without any consent from the player. Events could include but aren't limited to: Small-time robberies, team-ups with other superheroes, big-time villains showing up and destroying the locale, car chases, and ongoing fights between a superhero and a supervillain. Some events will also encourage a player to only use a specific character for it to get a larger reward. Such as using Captain America to fight off the Winter Soldier rather than using Iron Man. Although, the player is still free to use whatever character they want, encouragement aside. All of these events have their rewards for getting involved with them and their consequences for not. Events are generally uncommon but try your best to get involved with them when they do happen. Locales Side Missions Side Missions are smaller levels that place outside of the main story. There are a TON of side missions because there is a selection of them for each locale. They can be activated by going into a specific area or talking to a specific person. However, some of them have prerequisites. Such as having a certain character or having a certain amount of Marvel Coins. If these conditions aren't met, then the side mission is locked until they are. The rewards for completing these missions greatly vary. They can include: new characters, new alternate costumes, new vehicles, or a whole bunch of Marvel Coins. These side missions add a new element of play to the Open World, providing additional fun while getting even more new stuff. ''Marvel: World of Superheroes/Side Missions'' Online Here, players will be automatically dropped into New York City (or any locale that is chosen as default), with other players. Players can help the civilians out, play Side Missions, explore and goof off, or stop supervillian menaces (or be one) together. Players will not be able to PvP each other if they aren't registered as Friends (players can now go on custom servers that allow them to PvP with randoms if they so wish). Once they are listed on the Friends List on whatever platform, PvP is then enabled (this can also be disabled if the friends so desire). Besides Open World, there are three submodes to play in Online. Arena. Race. Waves. Arena Arena is a gamemode in Online where players are pitted against each other with their unlocked superheroes and supervillains. The arenas that get chosen in the game are randomly-generated spots and portions of the grander locale. For example, an arena could only encapsulate Greenwich Village or the NYC sewer system of New York City. Normally, players are not able to choose which character they want to play as due to certain characters being far more powerful than others. All characters are put with the same health to help alleviate this. However, certain gametypes (usually played with Friends and not with strangers) give the ability of choosing one's character. A spinner will appear that will select two characters from the list of characters allowed in that arena battle. The player will have the option of selecting one of the two to play as for that battle. Other things like time limit, KO limit, health, and power-ups, can be altered in the settings for private games. Public games will be auto-generated by the game with preset settings and they change every ten minutes in real time. The best strategy to win in this game mode is two things: know your character, and know the arena. The more you know about both of them, the more likely you will win. Race Race 'is where all the superheroes and supervillains test their might on the racetrack with vehicles (yes, including speedsters like Quicksilver). Players can bring ''some of the vehicles that they unlocked from Story and Online modes to here. Racetracks are auto-generated by the game every ten minutes and they also take place in a specific a rea in a grand locale. Twelve racers can participate in one race at a time. Items can also be enabled or disabled in the settings. These items allow the characters to use their abilities. For example, Iron Man shooting homing missiles at the opponent in front of him or Spider-Man webbing up nearby opponents and leaving them unable to move for brief period of time. Waves '''Waves is a gamemode where players work together to fend off hordes of increasingly difficult enemies. The players fight off any horde of enemies (whether it be 30, 50, or endless waves). Auto-generated games with randoms will have the players get a chose of three randomly selected superheroes or supervillains. Newer and harder enemies will make appearances as the waves progress and bosses can also appear. Players that go down due to a loss of all of their health will have a �� symbol over their heads. And if they're left too long without being healed by another teammate, they'll be out of the game for the rest of the current wave. Enemies These are the baddies that the characters will be fighting in Waves. They consist of Common, Uncommon, ''and ''Boss. Common enemies usually don't have any powerful attacks and aren't much of a problem for players on their own. Not much health, for the most part. They can become quite bothersome once they are paired with other enemies, however. Uncommon enemies usually have at least one powerful attack and they have moderate health. Always be on guard around them. Bosses have a substantial amount of health and at least one powerful attack. Players should work together to take down this guy. The quicker it's done, the better. Power-Ups Power-Ups mainly appear in the submodes of Online. There are 11 in total and some of them function differently according to what submode they're in. Power-Ups will spawn randomly in Arena and Waves while they will have fixed positions as Item Boxes in Race. Category:Fan Games Category:Superhero Games Category:Marvel Games Category:Open World Games Category:Beat 'em Up Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2018 Category:Finished Games Category:Completed articles